The present disclosure relates generally to power converter control systems. Power converters including switches such as semiconductor devices may malfunction by open or short circuiting, or failing to respond to an activation signal among other failure modalities. In some applications, a semiconductor device failure may cause a power converter to cease operation entirely, causing costly, inconvenient and perhaps dangerous system downtime. Existing power converter control systems suffer from a number of shortcomings and disadvantages including those respecting power converter control during semiconductor device failure events, decreasing operating costs, and increasing converter robustness. For example, a power converter controlling the rotor of a doubly fed induction generator (DFIG) driven by a wind turbine may fail due to a malfunctioning semiconductor device, causing the wind turbine to be taken offline until the converter is fixed. Similar concerns may arise in other contexts including, for example, hydroelectric turbine-machine-converter systems and in connection with other types of machines such as induction motors. There is a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods, systems and techniques disclosed herein.